cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Protection Force
50 |totalstrength = 1,021,589 |avgstrength = 20,432 |totalnukes = 192 |aidslots = 79 / 251 |score = 4.92 |forumurl = http://cn-gpf.com |ircchannel = #GPF |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/GPF }} The Global Protection Force (GPF) was founded in November 2011 by Colonel Brick, sirchinny, xR1 Fatal Instinct, Cress, and Duke Nukem. The Global Protection Force is a Yellow Team alliance. The alliance gained 200,000 Nation Strength in 2 days and recruited 25 members in her first two weeks. On January 6, 2012, the alliance passed the mark of 50 members and exceeded 600,000 in Total Nation Strength. The Global Protection Force grew in numbers on 14 January 2012, when The Dark Empire Merged into GPF. On January 19, 2012, Global Protection Force grew to 99 members and almost one million NS. Charter As of January 1, 2012, the charter of the Global Protection Force was updated to accommodate changes to the structure of the alliance. Consisting of over 4000 words, our Charter is located on our forums at http://cn-gpf.com/forum. Or alternatively you can see the GPF Charter. History See Fabulis Patria The Dark Empire Merge On 14 January 2011, The Dark Empire agreed to a merge with the Global Protection Force. Terms of the merge included maintaining the Flag, Forums and Name of the Global Protection Force whilst including members of The Dark Empire in requested positions. This included the creation of a new position and an edit of the Charter to accommodate. Monarch Order Merge On 26 February 2012, Monarch Order agreed to a merge with the Global Protection Force. The merge occurred in early March 2012. Terms of the merge left Former MO Leader, Queen Krupps as the GPF MoFA and King Zicar Deputy of Defense. Critical Events December 22-28, 2012 - Coup d'etat (Pangui, Bernkastel, and Irule777) - Forums were sabotaged to prevent high officials from taking action... July 27, 2013 - Coup d'etat accused. This procedure was actually a vote of no confidence aimed at Colonel Brick, which resulted in a trail for markfrancos. After the vote of no confidence, markfrancos declared for elections, whereby he created the rules of voting and who could be nominated for the election. The GPF government held him under investigation and lead a trial against him, which was granted due to his long membership with the alliance. The verdict was inconclusive due to insufficient evidence and a prejudice jury. September 1, 2013 - The Gracchus Declaration- KCahill assumes office after Colonel Brick's nation is removed for inactivity. MrChaos resumes duties as Master of Homeland Defense for the Defense Department as well. January 2014 - Colonel Brick returns to the GPF and assumes the role of Master of Defense. Knightly Order of the Traveling Star Merge On December 5, 2013 -Knightly Order of the Traveling Star merged with the GPF. Liberty Alliance and IUFA Merge On March 3, 2014 Liberty Alliance and IUFA merged with the GPF. Government The Government of the Global protection Force is made up of 2 permanent members of government, these being the Secretary General and his Deputy. Below those are the appointed Masters. Although the Master's oversee much of the alliance activities, the Directors are in charge of certain departments to keep the alliance thriving. The current government is listed in the table below. Foreign Affairs A list of treaties concerning the Global Protection Force can be found below. Wars The first wars witnessed by the Global Protection Force were those of December 2011 / January 2011. Whilst no part was taken in these wars by the Global Protection Force, the GPF strongly believe in the protection of her allies and members and will not hesitate to fulfill the pacts of any MDP with signatories of whom belong to the GPF. GPF saw war for the first time in the Dave War. They joined their ally in PPO and NEAT in attacking LoSS. GPF lost a significant amount of strength due to the war. Mainly due to deletions and members deserting in War. Together GPF, PPO and NEAT dealt a fair amount of damage. Due to the offensive against LoSS, GPF was countered by the Dark Templar. Thus ending in GPF fighting a combined strength of around 6million. When the Dave War ended GPF agreed to a white peace with DT and LoSS. See also References *http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=108378 - Merge with TDE Category:GPF